Streets of Heaven
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: one shot but i might make this a siries not shure this is a song fic


I do not own er or the song their i have re done the 3 time so be happy

* * *

I sat at her bedside wondering if tonight would be the night, like I have had for the last six weeks. I looked at my beautiful little girl,

Noticed that her white blood cell count was low. Being a doctor my self I knew that it was probably Leukemia. '' sir does this mean that she has leukemia"? I asked fearing her answer.

''I don't know we are going to run s few tests." he told me. After two weeks of worrying I got the phone call the doctor confirmed my worst fear. Three year later after all the treatments failed

she started to deteriorate.

Six months after that we were in the hospital. I was looking at her

"**_Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304._**

_**Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war**_

_**This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.  
I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.** _

We were at County General The hospital were I worked before I became pregnant.

We were on the sixth floor. I was thinking about things when Jamie the nurse walked in.

" The doctor is going to visit her in about three minuets" she told me Just then the doctor walked in and told me that she might not make it through the night and they were going to do every thing they could to make her comfortable. He told me that I should go down stairs

_**Well, it must be kind of crowded, on the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own:  
Barely just turned seven. **_

I left her room and walked down stairs. I turned as I heard someone calling my name.

"Emma is that you''? I was asked I saw that it was Luka one of my friends from when I worked hear." Luka hi yes its me'' I told him then he noticed the hospital bracelet that I had on because  
I was Gracie's mom. " Oh your sick" he asked '' no I umm my daughter she is sick actually'' I told him. Then the beeper which, I had if I was gone and she started to go when off. I knew then that my baby was more than likely not going to live much longer and ran towards the elevator.

I got to her room and they got her stable I sat beside her in my chair and grabbed her hand. "b baby it mommy can you hear me if you can just hold on a bit longer until kacy gets hear pleas let her say bye to you'' I told my daughter. Then I remembered her birthday which was seven months ago.

_''Hurry mommy its almost time'' she shouted '' I put the cake on the table and gazed around the room Gracie was in the center at the head of the table and giggling like any normal healthy child her age would do. Her best friend Kacy was next to her it was a good day. After everyone left I asked her what she wished for." I want to ride a pony when I am big enough and to marry daddy; mommy is he going to be hear tomorrow since he was gone today'' she told me. '' I don't know gray'' I answered not wanting to tell her he left us. _

_**''So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?"**_

_**Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,  
As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?  
She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough  
She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up.**_

I looked up and Kacy was standing in the doorway. ''Kacy hey how are you'' I asked my daughters best friend '' Good my mom is talking to the doctor to see if she can be a donor but well'' she trailed off: Knowing, that it would probably not help.

_**Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own:  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?" **_

"hey gray its me Kay" she told my daughter." k-k-kacy''. I looked up and saw kacy's mom Sara standing their with tears in her eyes and my heart broke I knew she was not a match.

_" Mommy what's wrong" my daughter asked me " nothing sweet" I started " tell me" she demanded I sighed." its about daddy h-he left us'' I told her '' is it because off me being sick'' she asked my heart broke. "no baby he just wanted something else this is not your fault.'' I told her. _

The monitors went off and the doctor and nurses rushed in to the room making us leave. I stood at the door for ten minuets watching them try and save my little girl. The doctor got the paddles and used them. "charge to three hundred" I heard " clear'' I then saw the doctor shake his head

"Time of death 12:00 pm'' the doctor said And I collapsed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO GRACIE" I screamed and ran to her. I grabbed her body and picked her up." nononononoo my baby'' I sobbed.

_**Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven. Will you make sure?**_

_**She looks both ways**_

_**And will you hold her hand when she crosses**_

_**The streets of heaven.**_


End file.
